


Peaceful Wisteria

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Flowers, Gardens & Gardening, Greenhouse, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Dedue finds Ashe in the greenhouse.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Peaceful Wisteria

"Ow!" The worn fingertip of his glove tore, the thorn pricked his skin, and Ashe groaned inwardly. _Always cut off the thorns before you pick roses, always cut off the thorns!_ At least this time he wasn't bleeding.

"Ashe?"

"Oh! Dedue, hi...I was just picking some flowers, the Professor asked me to put together a few bouquets for some of the soldiers who perished in the last battle," he said. "I kind of stuck myself." Dedue frowned, pulling a handkerchief and some salve out of his pack and kneeling next to him. "I-it's okay, you don't need to-"

"Hold still." Dedue took his hand, the heat seeping through the thin cotton of his gloves, and Ashe's heart skipped a beat. The handkerchief was pressed to his fingertip, held firm for about a minute, and when it pulled away the sting was gone. "There. The salve should prevent infection and lingering pain. You can never be too careful with certain plants."

"Ah...thank you." Ashe smiled. "I've been trying to get better with gardening, but..." But he'd never be as good as Dedue whom he wanted to have as many shared interests with as possible, because shared interests meant they could talk more often. Food was important, but so were Dedue's other amazing talents. "I guess I should stick to the kitchen, huh?"

"You're doing a fine job with the plants," Dedue said. "The wisteria is looking especially lovely today." He hadn't let go of Ashe's hand, and a flush of heat crept into Ashe's cheeks. "Your skills have room for improvement, but I can tell when a flower is well-loved." The heat blossomed, and Ashe couldn't stop a pleased sigh from escaping.

"Well...I'm still nowhere near your level, but-"

"You don't need to be." That almost-smile flickered at the corners of his mouth again. "You've taken up gardening for me, haven't you?" _Thud thud thud_ went his heart, and his stomach fluttered with nerves.

"Was I that obvious?"

"You're an easy person to read, Ashe." A real smile, now, and Ashe couldn't help leaning closer. "But you don't have to take up all of my hobbies just to spend time with me. I'm glad to be with you for the sake of it." The scent of wisteria suddenly grew stronger, and the greenhouse warmer as Ashe was pulled against the knight's chest. _Dedue..._

"I really like you," he murmured. "I've always thought you were an amazing person, and even though I know how you feel about talking to people, you let me stay around. I'm...really glad for that."

Dedue smiled a tiny bit more. It was small, but it reached his eyes, radiating sincerity.

"I have very few exceptions," he said, cupping Ashe's cheek. "And you're my favorite of all."

"Dedue..."

Their lips met, and Ashe melted into the warmth of the other's body, the taste of his mouth, and the scent of wisterias around them.


End file.
